Why Me? Why Now?
by gilmoregirls20002007
Summary: This takes place after the disastrous dinner with Jess. ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like it!

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

Rory Gilmore woke up to the smell of coffee thinking about the terrible two weeks she has just had. Sure some of it was good like she was glad to be back at Yale, And so very happy to be talking to her mom again.

But she kept repeating his words in hr head _"I don't know who I was trying to kid, pretending I could be a boyfriend Rory. We cant do this anymore." _Rory. He called her Rory. She can't remember the last time he called her Rory. That told her he was serious.

Normallythe smell of coffee would get Rory up and out of bed in the morning, but today it made her sick. It made her run to the bathroom that she shared with Paris and Doyle and throw up.

"Here Rory, I made your coffee this morning so you wont use the rest of my milk again." Paris said while handing Rory a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Paris, but I don't feel like coffee this morning."

"Seriously? I've never seen you turn down coffee before! Ever! What would Lorelai say about this? Isn't the only time a Gilmore Girl can give up coffee is if she's pregnant? And even then she has to give it up kicking and screaming, and sneak some whenever possible. ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"No Paris, I'm not pregnant!"

"Are you sure? Because if you are I'll kick Casanova's butt." She had never liked Logan, he wasn't good enough for Rory. But neither where any of her other boyfriends, she had always had such bad luck with guys. If only she could find her Doyle. She knew she could take him, she'd been practicing.

"Paris, Logan and I broke up." Rory said with tears coming to her eyes, which she blinked away quickly. She wasn't gonna let herself cry. AGAIN.

"I knew something was going on with you. I thought as soon as you came back to Yale you'd move in with Logan, but instead you moved into this dump with me and Doyle. And plus you've been moping around ever since you came back."

"I have not been moping around!" It was true and she knew it. She has been moping. She missed him so much. But how could she not miss him, she loves loved him. Well at least she's been telling herself she didn't love him anymore.

"Whatever. But it's about time you dumped him, I couldn't stand him. And he made Doyle uncomfortable whenever he was around."

"Actually, he broke up with me." And the tears were back. Because she DID love him, and she knew it too.

"Oh my god Rory, I'm so sorry. I'm so going to kick his butt!" Paris said as she grabbed Rory and hugged her.

"Paris no your not. I'm fine." Said Rory while struggling to catch her breath and get out of Paris' grasp.

"What happened?"

"Well, It all started with Jess showing up at my grandparents house…"

Rory was in line in the cafeteria talking to her new friends Lucy and Olivia, that she met at an art show a few days ago.

She hadn't even noticed that she grabbed the apple. The apple that is sitting on her plate looking so delicious saying _"Eat me." _So she did it, she took a bite and it was wonderful. Sour, and crisp. Then it hit her, maybe Paris was right.

Please R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2! I'm SO glad you guy's like it!

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

"Mom, NO!" How could you think that would be an option?"

"Because, you have a dream to become an overseas correspondent. How are you going to do that with a baby on your hip?"

Yep, she was pregnant. One month. So for one month she's had a baby inside her. And she had no clue what she was going to do.

Her mom told her to get an abortion. But she would not do that.

"So your saying that you should have given me up so your dreams would have come true?"

"I'm just saying that I want the best for you! You wouldn't even be in this position if it weren't for _Logan!_ He dumped you because he don't want anything to do with you. You think he'll want anything to do with your guys' baby…"

Now Rory was mad, her mom brought up Logan. And she knew how hard she was taking the breakup.

"If you just do like I said Rory, all this can be forgotten. You can move on with you life. And forget this ever happened."

"If you think I would do something like that, then you just don't know me at all!"

She hung up on her mom and cried for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

Now all she had to do is figure out if she was going to tell Logan or not.

AN2: Ok, short chapter I know but I stopped here cuz I wanna know what you guys think. Should she tell Logan or not?? And if she does what should his reaction be. I definitely want this to be Rogan and I have some ideas for where I want to take it, but I just wanna know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to : Rory Ace Huntzberger, Jeremy Shane, VeronicaMars29 & Zekezeus for reviewing on this story and/or "He's Too Late" You guys so made my day! And someone also suggested I continue "He's Too Late" So if you guys have any ideas where I should take that please let me know and I definitely will continue it. I hadn't though much about continuing it. But I will definitely think of places to take it. I already have a few ides. As for this story the reason I made Lorelai so out of character like she was, is because I want this to be focused on Rory and her going through this on her own. I just didn't want it to start focusing on Lorelai and stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R.**

Eight months later.

Rory Gilmore was watching her beautiful new born baby girl sleep in her arms. She had blue eyes and a little blonde hair. She looked like Logan. So much for trying to forget him she thought.

Soon after finding out she was pregnant, she decided not to tell Logan. She was scared he wouldn't want to be in the baby's life. And even though it hurt her not to tell him, she knew it would hurt worse to tell him and have him turn her down again. And she just couldn't take it.

After talking to her mom when she found out she was pregnant, they hadn't talked since. Lorelai hadn't called to apologize either so Rory figured if Lorelai didn't want to be involved in her grandchild's life than that was fine with her.

She dropped out of Yale, and got a job at 'The Stamford Eagle Gazette' , during her interview she met a girl, Jamie, who was also interviewing for a job there. Her and Rory started talking and soon realized they were in similar situations. Jamie had a one month old daughter, Mariah. And she was a single mother too, who didn't have her family's help or support. And felt like she didn't have a friend in the world. She also had dropped out of college when she found out she was pregnant.

The editor at The Gazette instantly hired Rory and Jamie because she understood how it was to try and support kids on your own. She was going through a divorce and had three kids to take care of . But lucky for her she had a family as a support system. She couldn't even imagine how it would be to be 20 years old on your own and with no family.

Rory and Jamie instantly became best friends. They moved in an apartment together. And knew that they would always have someone to be there for them. This was the first time in what seemed like an eternity that Rory felt she had a friend she could talk to.

She got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the nurse talking to her.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, Miss Gilmore, I was just coming in to see if you had thought of a name yet."

"Um, yeah I think I have."

"What is it?"

"Madison"

**AN2: Two chapters in one day! I hope you all enjoy it!! Have a great day everyone! ****J Please R&R. **

**The name has been changed!! I hated it too, the second I posted it! Sorry! :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I just got a new blog set up for my FanFic stuff only so you might want to check up on it periodically to find out stuff about my stories its brittanym1411dotblogspotdotcom. Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing. This my first story. Any and all reviews help motivate me to keep writing. You all made my day with all the reviews! **

Rory was still in the hospital, packing hers and Madison's stuff up to leave. To say she was terrified was an understatement! She was totally and completely freaked out to be at home with a new baby. At least Jamie had done this before and would be there to help her.

As soon as she saw Maddie she knew she had to make things right with her mom. Because now she understood how much love you can have for your child. And knew that this was hurting Lorelai to not be talking to her daughter because of how close they used to be. And most of all she just knew that Lorelai loved her, because no matter what would ever happen with her and Maddie she knew that she could never not love her.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to make a quick stop before home."

"K, everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll just see you at home ok."

"K, bye!."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory got at out of her car., went around to the back and got Maddie's car seat out. She stood looking at the house that she hadn't seen in eight months, but missed terribly. But most of all she missed the people who were currently in the house.

She quickly walked up the steps and knocked before she could talk herself out of this. He heart started beating a million beats a minute as she heard foot steps coming to the door. When it opened there standing in front of her was Luke.

"Hi, Luke." Rory said, with tears coming to her eyes.

"Rory. What are you doing here?" Luke said as he hugged Rory

"Well, there's someone I wanted you and mom to meet. Is she here?"

"Yeah, come in."

"Lorelai! Someone's here to see you!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm come - Rory."

"Hi, mom."

"Rory." Lorelai said again now crying, just like her daughter was.

They grabbed each other and hugged each other, neither wanting to let go for fear that this was all a dream.

"I'm SO, SO, SO SORRY, Rory!" Lorelai whispered in her daughters ear as they continued hugging.

"I'm sorry too mom."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

Luke sat watching this scene getting choked up himself. Both seeing mother and daughter reunite. And the fact that Rory, the little girl who went around inviting people to a caterpillars funeral, and the little girl who had the chickenpox and would only eat mashed potatoes for a week, the girl he thought of as his own, was now all grown up with a baby.

Maddie's crying was what finally made Lorelai and Rory break apart.

"She's beautiful Ror."

"Thanks."

"What did you name her?"

"Madison Lorelai Gilmore." (AN I know I said it would be Madison Leigh, but I just thought it would be nice, for Lorelai, to know that Rory still was thinking about her through all of this, and to keep the Lorelai going)

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course, she's your granddaughter."

"God, I've never felt so happy and old at the same time." Lorelai said laughing while getting maddie out of her car seat, with tears running down her cheeks.

"She 's very beautiful Rory." said Luke"Thanks Luke, you want to hold her?"

"But I'm not done yet!" Lorelai whined childishly

Rory had missed her mom and Luke so much. She was glad to be talking to them again. And even though all the stuff Lorelai said to her hurt. She knew her mom only wanted what was best for her. RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Mom, I really have to go now."

"Fine."

Rory had called Jamie and told her she wouldn't be home because she was staying the night at her moms house. They stayed up all night talking and figuring things out. And things with them were good and back to normal. Her life actually seemed pretty good. Now if only she could make things right with someone else…


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank you guys SO MUCH, for reading my stories and reviewing! You guys are amazing! And just to let you know that I'll be done with school in about a week so that'll give me a lot more writing time, which means longer chapters. Thanks again everyone, you guys make my day with your reviews! ****J This takes place in like July 2006, Logan has graduated, Rory will be turning 22, and Madison's about 3 weeks old. **

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory and Jamie were sitting in there living room, eating pizza and watching movies. And just talking about their days.

"So, how was work?"

"It was good, I just miss having you around!"

"Yeah, well I'm excited but sad to go back."

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you! I have a favor."

"Uh oh. What is it?"

"Well apparently the gazette is being bought out my some big company. We'll all still have our jobs but supposedly their just trying to make our paper 'better'."

"What's the company?"

"Who knows you know I only half listen when it comes to work."

"Well. I'm not getting the favor part yet."

"The guy that's buying the paper is sending his son down to come take a look. And Cindy asked me to show him around. And she wants you to go with me. Plus she's dieing too see Maddie. She has had a cold so she couldn't come visit. But she's all better now so it's perfect!"

"How's it perfect?"

" Some hot guy buys us lunch, and you get to show Maddie around the gazette after!"

"How do you know he's hot?"

"All rich guys are hot! So will you come?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!"

"So, how's Mariah doing at the new daycare?"

"Good, but I just hate taking her!"

"Well I could watch her while I'm home. I still have some time off."

"Your sweet to offer to watch my brat."

"She's not a brat!"

"I love that girl to death, but she's terrible!"

"Like mother, like daughter!"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Well this is just great, we have no idea what he looks like!"

"Rich."

"Well that helps. Have you notices what kind of restaurant were in? Everyone here is rich!"

"Except for us."

"Well yeah, but you know what I mean. Didn't Cindy tell you what he looked like so we could watch out

for him?"

"She probably did, but I told you I only half listen when it comes to work. And now I'm nervous because,

what are we even supposed to talk to him about?"

"The paper, maybe."

"Right, Jeez and I don't even know his name!"

"Well, you should start listening, shouldn't you?"

"Yes, mother!"

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom, watch Maddie for me?"

"Ok."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Excuse me, are you Jamie Matthews?"

"Yes, hi. Um… I really don't remember your name. Who are you? Well I know who you are, I think. But your name is?"

"Logan Huntzberger."

"Yeah I knew that, but it's the whole my minds always in the gutter thing. I blame my mother."

"Right, it's nice to meet you, Jamie."

"You too."

"So…"

"So…"

"You have a baby?"

"Yeah, Mariah."

"She's cute."

"Oh, this is Madison, my daughter Mariah is at daycare. This is my friends daughter. She's here, but she's in the ladies room."

"Ok, so we'll wait for her to order then."

"Sounds good. Well onto 'The Stamford Eagle Gazette'…"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory was in the bathroom having a hard time breathing. She was getting to the point where she didn't think about _him_, or _them_. And she didn't cry that often over him anymore. But when she did, it caught her completely by surprise. Like a few days ago it was raining outside and Jamie walks in the apartment with her _black umbrella_ and thoughts of that day came rushing back in her head. Like the feel of Logan's hand in hers for the first time, when they jumped. And how much she missed the things like holding his had, his kisses, or just having him there when she needed him. And she just broke down.

She was currently standing in the bathroom of a restaurant where Logan took her when they had just became boyfriend and girlfriend. That was one of the happiest day of her life. Logan Huntzberger, her boyfriend. Well not anymore, she thought.

She didn't even realize they were coming here till they walked in and sat down. Then she recognized it, and of course they had to be sitting at the exact same table her and Logan sat at. Karma really is a bitch.

Lately she had been thinking a lot, motherhood apparently done that to you. Made you wiser. But she had been thinking about all the mistakes she mad in her life. If she could change them would she? Some of them she wouldn't because they turn in to good, they were blessing in disguise I guess you could say. Like Maddie, Rory would never called her a mistake. But before she might have called, getting drunk that night and not using protection a mistake. But if that wouldn't have happened she wouldn't have Maddie. And she don't know what she'd do without Maddie.

But others mistakes, if she had the chance to change them, she would.

Like not telling Logan about Maddie. He was her father and he deserved to know, she of course knew that from the beginning. But the way he looked at her when he broke up with hurt her so much. It was so, cold. It was how he looked at his father. And she just couldn't stand that again. Not for her, and certainly not for her daughter.

She just really regrets agreeing to go to dinner with Jess. That ruined everything. And of course to Logan it really looked like she was cheating on him. If the tables were turned she probably would have reacted the same way he did.

She then realized that she needed to get back out there. So she wiped her tears. Touched up her makeup, and walked out to join Jamie and the mystery man.

As she was walking out Rory could see Jamie, and a blonde haired guy. Oh great just what she needed, someone else to remind her of _him. _He better not smirk either, or she might just slap him, she though. And that made her laugh.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan was having a hard time since his and Rory's breakup, It had been 8 months, 8 long months. He went back to his old ways of a booze, partying, a different girl every night, and not giving a shit about her in the morning.

It hurt him to pretend he was ok. His friends knew that he wasn't but they wouldn't dare talk about it for fear of having their heads chewed off by Logan. Again. They were very careful of what they brought up around him, he just wasn't the same anymore and that was because of a certain brown-haired blue-eyed reporter girl, that was obviously _the one _for him.

Being at this restaurant where had had taken _her_ when they were celebrating being boyfriend and girlfriend didn't help either. And what do you know, they were sitting at the same table he and Rory sat at. Guess this was karmas way of getting back at him for all the bad he's done in his life. He'd rather fall off a cliff, than be constantly reminded of how happy him and Rory were that day.

And of course his dad made reservations at _this_ restaurant, out off al the restaurants in Connecticut, why did it have to be this one? It's not like his dad knew though. But he just needed someone to blame this on.

He was trying to pay attention as the brown haired girl blabbed on nervously about the paper that he really couldn't care less about. But his thoughts kept returning to Rory. Rory Gilmore. Ace. His Ace. He really had to stop thinking about her, she wasn't his. Not anymore.

After graduating Logan moved to Palo Alto, California to work at one of his family's papers there. It was ok, good to get away and have a change of pace for a while, but only for a while. He had jumped at the chance to come back to Connecticut to run a new paper that his family bought. Because he really missed home. Not home as in The Huntzberger Mansion, but home as in being with his friends, hanging out like old times, not having a care in the world. He also missed being with Rory, holding her in his arms, being able to call her just to say hi. He'd caught himself calling her several times, then quickly remembering her couldn't and hanging up. Jeez, he really had to stop thinking like this. He really needed a drink.

Being back in Connecticut gave him hope that he might see her again, and maybe she'd forgive him. If only he knew that he'd be the one getting asked for forgiveness in only a matter of minutes.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

**Love it? Hate it? Love me? Hate me? I know I'm the meanest person in the world for leaving you a cliff hanger and you guys have been so wonderful with reviewing, and everything that I feel bad now!! But I wanted to get this chapter out and I swear I will start writing the next one RIGHT NOW! I hope you all liked it and will review. Because today I have been feeling like never writing again! And quitting this story! I've just been grumpy, because I'm so tired! My sis had my cousin over last night and they stayed up ALL night talking very loudly, so when I finally got to sleep, my alarm went off. How crappy is that?? Very, if your me and cherish your sleep. So please press that pretty little button! Ta my darlings, you guys are wonderful! **


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Rory was heading back to the table she got a text message from Jamie, it said: _Hurry back to the table, he's a total hottie. Not my type, but perfect for you!_ She had just got to the table when:

"Hey Rory, there you are!" Said Jamie

"What did you say?" Was Logan's response

"This is my friend Rory, Rory this is Logan Huntzberger!"

Logan turned around right then and sure enough he was looking into those big blue eyes he had missed so much.

A high pitched ringing snapped Rory and Logan out of their staring match. It was Jamie phone. Who was oblivious about the whole thing. Rory never talked about Logan, and Jamie understood because she never talked about Jake - Mariah's father.

"Hello."

"…"

"Oh my god! Is she ok?"

"…"

"I'll be right there!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Rory

"It's Mariah, she's not feeling good. She'll be fine though. I'm going to go pick her up so no other kids get sick. You won't mind showing Logan around will you?" Jamie asked with a smile

"Oh, well, I better go with you!"

"Nope, stay here! You two have lunch, show him around the paper. Then maybe you can catch a movie or something." The she was gone.

This whole time Logan had bee quiet, thinking, trying to put all the pieces together. Till he saw Rory picking up the car seat to leave.

He finally spoke up "Wait! Jamie said she was your daughter!"

"Uh, yeah."

"She said she wasn't even a month old! So that means you got pregnant less then 10 months ago!"Now they were making a scene.

"Is she Jess'?"

"NO! I told you nothing was going on with Jess!"

"Then who the hell did you cheat on me with?"

That hurt, he thought she would really cheat on him! And right now, she really didn't give a damn that they were making a scene!

The next words out of her mouth hit Logan like a big yellow school bus.

"SHE"S YOUR'S!"

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"LOOK AT HER LOGAN, SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU, I'M NOT A SLUT!"

They had really made a scene. Everyone form every table was looking at them. Waiters who were serving had all stopped to look at them. Everyone stood still, not even blinking. You could hear a pin drop in there. No one spoke for fear of what breaking the silence would bring.

Logan looked like a kid who had just been told that Santa wasn't real.

He spoke so quietly that Rory barely even heard him. "Can we go some where and talk?"

"Ok." She grabbed Maddie's car seat, while Logan put some money on the table.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

They walked to a park across the street in silence. Logan was first to speak, he went from looking like he saw a ghost to angry in less than 5 seconds.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? I had a right to know! She's my kid too!"

"What if I would have told you? You would have just pushed me away again." She said calmly

"I don't know what I would have done, but I'm changed now." They were back to yelling again

"You have to understand my point of view Logan, I was scared out of my mind. And you told me you never wanted to see me again! Do you know how much that hurt?" The tears were coming. And she told herself she wasn't going to let him see her cry

God, he hated to see her cry. No one could still be mad at Rory when she was crying. And what made him feel worse was that he was the one making her cry. It was all his fault. Be he had a reason to be mad to, right? But could he blame her for not telling him after all the things he said to her that night? He was the biggest jerk in the world to her and Jess both that night. Not that he felt bad about the Jess part because he hated Jess, he was just trying to get back with Rory. But he shouldn't have acted that way with her. She didn't deserve that.

Seeing Rory again today totally surprised him. She looked more beautiful than the last time he saw her. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her. Till he started putting all the puzzle pieces together, she had a daughter. He had a daughter. He had a daughter. A baby. And that thought alone terrified him. He had never held a baby before in his life.

He thought back 9 ½ months to October, Rory's birthday. He took her to New York. Just the two of them. They partied all night, in a very un-Rory fashion. God knows how they got back to the hotel. He figures that's when Maddie happened, because they were always very careful.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around the whole thing. What were they going to do now? Was he going to be in the kids life? Of course he was. But did he want to be? He couldn't be dad, because then he'd just end up like his father. Making the kid feel bad just simply for existing.

"I guess we both have things to be apologizing for."

"I really am sorry Logan, I'm so, so-"

"Hey, its ok. And I'm sorry too."

"What do you mean it ok?"

"Rory, I really do forgive you. I understand why you didn't tell me."

"I would feel so much better if you went back to yelling at me again. Than being nice like this, I really don't deserve that."

He put his hand on her knee "Yes Ace, you do."

Rory's mind was in overdrive. His hand was currently on her knee, sending a shock right through her. She had really missed him. And Ace! What was that about? She hadn't heard the word ace in 8 months. She couldn't even think straight. Logan showing up, big surprise! Jamie pushing them together, without even knowing their whole situation. Karma again, obviously. But maybe she should be happy about that. Because then she would have just ran. That's all she ever did was run. Her mom ran when things got bad. So did Rory. But at least he knows now. She looked over at him, and he looked deep in thought too. She couldn't help noticing how cute he looked. He looked older, not in a bad way. But he looked smarter, more mature. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she thought about the good times they shared.

Ace accidentally slipped out of his mouth. Old habits die hard. And touching her ! What was he doing? Why did he do that? But he couldn't move his had. He looked over at her. And saw her looking at him smiling.

"What is it?"

She quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Um, do you wan to hold her?"

"Oh, I cant. Well I shouldn't. I mean I haven't."

And by then Rory had already placed her in his arms. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. And even though all parents said that, he was the only one that was right. Wow, that was weird. He just thought of himself as a parent. Better get used to it, he thought.

"Her name's Madison Lorelai Gilmore."

Rory was watching him, and he was just staring at their daughter smiling.

"Who would have ever thought, huh."

Not taking his eyes off Madison, Logan answered. "Yep, crazy."

Then Madison opened her eyes and smiled at him, and he knew right then and there that he had to be in her life. And Rory's too, if she would let him.

**An: I know you guys got mad at me for stopping where I did yesterday. I know I'm so mean for doing it, cuz you guys are wonderful. So I stayed up really late last night typing this up, so I could add it first thing in the morning. I hope you guys like it. Please Review. Forgive me??**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to ask you guys something, please don't get mad. How much will you hate me if the story finished, like today? I really don't want to end it, but I think it's at a good place right now. And I don't want to drag it on and have it get boring. So i'd probably just right one last chapter and that would be the end. Please let me know. Don't hate me because I love you guys, your the best readers and reviewers in fanfic history! And I promise I will give you a good long ending for this story. Brittany**


	8. Chapter 8

"You ready kid?"

"Yeah mom, I am."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

As Rory looked in the mirror she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she saw herself in her beautiful white wedding dress.

After the day when Logan found out about Madison. Rory and Logan stayed at the park the rest of the day talking, and just getting to know each other all over again. And decided that Logan would be in Madison's life on a regular basis. They also decided that they were just going to be friends, because the whole relationship thing didn't work so well for them before and they just wanted to be good parents. And them being in a relationship and having it fall apart again wasn't worth it.

But things don't always go as planned. Especially when your in love. And they were definitely in love.

The whole 'just friends' thing didn't last very long. Only about a month and it was hard for both of them. They finally decided that they were going to be together. And they were going to try their hardest to make it work this time.

It took some time to get back to where they were before the breakup and to trust each other completely again. Because a lot had happened, and they had to forgive each other for a lot.

Rory started going back to school Yale in the fall. And worked her butt of to make up for that 6 months she missed. Plus she was trying to not get behind.

Lorelai wasn't thrilled about the whole thing. She never was a fan of Logan. But she was happy for her daughter, and happy that her granddaughter now had her father in her life. All she wanted was for her daughter to be as happy as she was with Luke. And if that meant being with Logan than, she would try to be nice to him.

The Huntzberger's were of course very mad in the beginning but then instantly fell in love with Madison, the second they saw her. And when they saw how good of a father Logan was they told Logan they were happy that he was happy. And Logan and his parents slowly became close, how he always wanted them to be. And they now liked Rory, and supported the idea of her being apart of their family someday.

After Richard and Emily's wedding they hadn't spoken to Christopher again, but heard that he and Sherry got back together. And he and Gigi moved to Paris to be with her.

Richard and Emily were very happy to have their granddaughter back in their lives. They were surprised she had a baby. They had no clue about what was going on when Rory got pregnant, she just quit going to Friday night dinners. They were just happy to get to know their great granddaughter and happy that Rory was with the kind of guy they always wanted her to be with.

Shortly after Rory had Madison and started talking to Lorelai again, her and Luke got engaged. They planned their wedding for 11 months later and got married on June 3rd , 2007. It was at the rose covered church she had always loved. The reception was amazing with Sookie's food and all their friends there to celebrate with them. They stayed up till the early morning, had fireworks when it got dark, and a 'smores cake like Lorelai always wanted. It was the best day in her life. The best day in Luke's life too. They then went on their honeymoon to Fiji. And when they got back Lorelai found out she was pregnant with twins.

The Gilmore's had went to the wedding and told Luke and Lorelai without a hint of sarcasm in their voices that they really were happy for them.

May 2007 - Rory being Rory caught up in all her classes graduated with the rest of her class. The same time she was supposed to all along. And she now is the editor at 'The Stamford Eagle Gazette'.

When all of Rory's co-worker s found out the she had dated Logan Huntzberger, and he was Madison's father. Of course all the girls were jealous, and all the guys now knew they didn't have a chance with Rory.

Paris, after graduating moved to Boston to go to grad school at Harvard. Doyle went with her and Rory later found out that Paris and Doyle eloped. They went to Vegas for Doyle's cousins wedding and decided that they wanted to get married. They didn't plan on having kids any time soon, but that was a comforting thought for Rory.

July 2007 - Madison celebrated her 1st birthday. Her party was at The Dragonfly. It was huge all of their family, and everyone from Stars Hollow was there. And it of course wouldn't be a party till Kirk did something crazy. He dresses up like a donkey and let the kids try and pin tails on him, which was better in thought then in reality.

March 2008 - Lorelai had twin boys Mark Lucas Danes and Michael Richard Danes.

Rory and Logan were doing great in their relationship, shortly after the twins were born, Logan took Rory to Paris for the week. And there he asked her to marry him and she immediately said yes.

Jamie was getting her happy ending too. Her and Jake got back together. They didn't plan on marrying anytime soon though, they were taking things slow.

The Gilmore's couldn't be happier for Rory and it wasn't because she was marrying a Huntzberger or because they thought she'd be a trophy wife, but it was because they saw how happy they were together.

December 2008 - Logan couldn't help the huge smile that came across his face as he saw Rory walking down the isle toward him. And he couldn't help but think how perfect his life was. He had a wonderful relationship with his parents, the kind he always wanted. He had a beautiful 2 ½ year old daughter whom he also had a wonderful relationship with. And he had Rory, who was about to become his wife, things couldn't be better for him.

Rory wasn't even nervous how everyone told her she would be. She was just happy to be marrying the man of her dreams. Happy that she had the worlds best kid. And happy that everyone in her family for once, was happy.

Her wedding was just like her and Lane had planned when they were young. It was in the town square, huge with everyone there. In December with the ground covered in snow. It was beautiful, the bridesmaids: Lorelai, Paris, Lane, Jamie wore blue dresses. Madison & Mariah were the flower girls. And Mark & Michael carried the rings.

Rory hardly paid attention to what the priest was saying during the ceremony, she was just staring into Logan's eyes. It seemed like it just started then the next thing she hears is:

"I now introduce to you Mr. & Mrs. Logan Huntzberger!"

The reception followed at the Dragonfly and everything was perfect. Rory knew that no matter what would ever happen her and Logan would always be together, and her and Logan most importantly would always be happy, truly happy.

**Thats it! I hope you liked it. i tried to tie up all loose ends. Thanks you guys for sticking to my story, reading and reviewing!**


End file.
